We Will Rock You
by JusticeIsBlind13
Summary: Songfic to Queens 'We Will Rock You! Please R&R and good things will come to you. No flames PLZ for they will be used to fry my bounelos!


I luv Queen and thought that the song 'We Will Rock You' would be perfect for a fanfic about Elliot and here we are.

The song is 'We Will Rock You' by Queen

Dedication: This story is for my friends at Business Careers High- darkwhitewolf, Selene Valentine Mars, Micchi Tachikawa (for putting up with my endless ranting 'bout SVU) (A/N: I'm just putting their pen names and not their real names)and for liviafan1 and obsessedwithstabler for helping with me (sub-concisely and through e-mails) gets the courage to write these stories, Livy Bear93, and CI-KiteWolfling-NYPD for just being there for me.

I Luv ya guys!

Disclaimer-Hello…Oh Dick, it's you… You mean that I can have rights to Elliot…Beep Beep Beep…Good morning SA town… (Big sigh) I guess it was a dream and Dick Wolf& co. still own all characters and I own nothing that you recognize.Now I have to go and kidnap...uh I mean _Talk _to Dick Wolf so I can have what I want...Eternal E&O.

_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

Elliot Stabler had just turned 21 and thought that he could take on the world. He was a strong muscular youth that did enjoy the occasional rough-housing tournament, but did not (usually) go looking for trouble, but it came all the same.

It had just rained and now every surface on the ground was covered in mud, but that didn't stop Elliot from going out side on that blah sort of day.

He had just finished setting up his basketball hoop in the street and started to shoot his basketball. When this slightly older hooligan, by the name of Joshua Miller, a low class hick that was a wanna-be gangster, came up, grabbed the ball in mid-air, and the others that followed in his lead that called themselves MKS-Manhattan Killer Squad (A/N: I don't own this gang, DW does and its from the episode 'Killer'), though they couldn't kill time if they tried, surrounded Elliot started to jump him.

Miller and his cronies got up and spat on Elliot telling him to remember the Manhattan Killer Squad and left.

_**Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
We will we will rock you sing it now  
will we will rock you**_

Elliot got up from the spot that he had fallen and brushed him self off. He felt his head pounding and started muttering to himself obscenities & that he would become a Detective, so he could help bring down the hoodlums like these and others to justice. He then noticed that he had a bloody nose and a small cut on his forehead. He went inside to clean up and prepare for the entrance exams to the Police Academy.

_**Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

**20 Years in the future**

Elliot had gotten older and wiser, caught lots of perps and pedophiles, but had not forgotten the beating that he took from the small time gang MKS.

One day, he apprehended a suspect that looked kind of familiar, but he could not place the face of the man that was in the silver "bracelets" that wrapped around his wrists tight to prevent him from escaping; Elliot saw his fore arm and noticed a very familiar tattoo, though it had been the arm with the tat that had been beating him up. That's when it hit him; this is the punk that had been the leader of MKS that had beaten him up twenty years previously. The name had always stuck with him and the next thing out of his mouth was… "Joshua Miller, you are under arrest for … You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to a scum-bag attorney…

Revenge was so sweet…

**A/N if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them, But I will not tolerate Flames. Constructive Critism yes, Hate No. Now please reiew my readers, review and good things will hapen!**

* * *


End file.
